Monster
by SadieCee
Summary: Steve Rogers has a great life. He has a loving family, good friends, and a bright future. Everything is perfect for him; except the man that he loves. Bucky Barnes is far from perfect. He is troublesome, deemed a black sheep the in the family, and a disgrace to his set of friends. He thinks he deserved everything that happened to him. Except the man that he loves. (M for later)


**Author's note: Yes, a Stucky fic. Just because I remembered crying when Steve said to Bucky, "I'm with you till the end of the line." The idea of this fanfic came across me when someone asked me to read her fanfic and I just like I could try writing some angst/fluff/drama/romance. The story is actually done, but the updates will be weekly. Anyhow, enjoy reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel; just the plot, and other shit in here. Hahaha.**

* * *

The conversations during dinnertime in the Rogers residence was always filled with medical jargon. As it turned out, the medical blood ran in the family. The head of the household, Dr. Joseph Rogers, was a renowned surgeon and philanthropist all over the world. His partner, Sarah, was a full-time housewife who spent her free time volunteering for Red Cross. The half siblings, Pepper and Steve, were already, as expected, to follow their father's footsteps.

Tonight, they were talking about curing cancer.

"It's possible, Dad," Pepper reasoned out. "I mean, AIDs has this reverse effect when it comes to cancer cells. Since the virus has the tendency to deteriorate our cells, the cancer cells tend to be damaged as well."

"Looks like _someone_ did not go to the library and just relied on the internet for 'facts'," Steve teased her stepsister before taking a gulp of water.

The water escaped from his mouth as he made an " _oof_ " sound from being elbowed a little too hard by Pepper.

"For a twenty one and an eighteen year old, you two sure act like a bunch of eight year olds," Joseph remarked, chuckling.

"What!?" Pepper raised her voice, as Steve scowled at their father.

"What can you say about this, Steven?" Joseph asked his son, wiping the dirt off his mouth with a napkin.

Steve grinned mischievously at his sister as he cut off a piece of his steak. "Never rely on the internet for medical stuff. Read the books and consult the real experts — the doctors."

" _Butthole_ ," Pepper said under her breath, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Language, dear," Sarah reminded her stepdaughter, chuckling.

"Sorry, mom," Pepper apologized and continued eating.

The Rogers household was a perfect one. It wasn't as crowded and happy as the other families living in their estate, but it was home for the four of them. It used to be the house of Joseph, Pepper, and his first wife Rose Mary Potts, but she died soon after giving birth to Pepper. Two years after, Joseph met Sarah in a medical mission in Asia and soon came their marriage, and their son, Steve.

Pepper and Steve were always mistaken to be twins — with their matching blond hair and tall physique, no one could ever suspect that they were step siblings. Not that it mattered, though. Sarah and Pepper shared a mother and daughter bond that was uncommonly seen between stepmothers and their stepdaughters. Thus, Steve never saw Pepper as only half of a real sister. To him, she was her sister no matter what.

The Rogers siblings shared a special bond that they had connecting bedrooms to each other, just parted by a door. They practically grew up together, sharing music, art materials, books, and video games. They even shared secrets that no one else knew about them, not even their parents — Pepper was already married to his boyfriend, Tony Stark; and Steve was gay. It came without saying that when the times would get rough, they were to hold on to those secrets to themselves upon their grave.

One thing that they also shared in common was how much they loathed the lengthy conversation about medicine during dinnertime. Five to ten minutes was enough for them. But fifteen to thirty? Now _that_ was torture.

They figured out at a young age that they had to do some intervention to save them both from dreading to eat dinner at home when the time comes. So they mastered the plan of excusing themselves from dinner, from finishing a homework to calling up their best friends for a group project. Their father had always been proud of his children for choosing to excel than to sulk. Little did Joseph know that they were in their rooms watching black and white movies instead of reading thick, medical books.

Tonight, it was Steve's task to distract their father. He placed his napkin on the table and cleared his throat.

"Dad, I have this home economics project and I need Pepper's help on that. That's like, twenty five percent of my final grade," Steve said. While it wasn't true that he had a project, he surely needed Pepper's help with finishing off his house in Sims 4.

"Okay," their father said simply.

The siblings rose swiftly and ran to the stairs.

"Loser gets water later for the cupcakes I brought home from the bakery!" Steve said, rushing to his room.

Pepper, knowing that she would get beaten by her unfair brother once again, groaned and went to the kitchen to grab two litters of bottled water for them. As she was about to trudge up the stairs, their father called out for him.

Complaining under her breath, she rolled her eyes and answered back. "Yes, dad!?"

"Come over here for a second, Pepper!" his father called out again.

"Yes, daddy? What is it for?" she asked his father, standing by the door of his office room at their home.

"Give this file to Steve," he told her. He reached out a green folder to Pepper. "Tell him to review this and to clear up his morning schedule on Saturday. I'm going to bring him with me during my consultation with one of my most difficult patients."

"Dad," Pepper said, drawling. "Last time I checked, _I'm_ the one who's studying medicine here; not Steve."

Joseph chuckled. "I'm aware of that, Pepper. But this patient of mine is just Bucky's age and I've read his essays in his English class. He has this mind wired for understanding people. You can come too with us, if you want, though."

"So, this your father and son bonding now?" Pepper said, reaching for the file on his father's hands.

"I guess so," Joseph replied. "Steve has a lot of potential to become a good doctor and I think he got that from the person he spent all his childhood with. I mean, where will he find the love for blood if it weren't for the girl who was always badly wounded because she wanted to skateboard around town?"

"Oh, dad!" Pepper said, laughing at the flashback their father remembered. "Steve got it from you. He's born to be a doctor — I did it because I inherited Mom's natural will for helping people."

Joseph nodded in agreement. "Good night, Pepper. Don't let the bedbugs bite."

"Night, dad. Get some rest, you're already a hero!" Pepper teased, walking out and straight to Steve's room.

* * *

"What's this?" Steve asked, watching the folder land on his bed.

"It's a file Daddy asked me to give to you," Pepper replied, getting a cupcake from the box. "He says that he needs help with one of his patients and he's bringing you with him on Saturday."

Steve sighed. "Has he ever considered that I don't want to be a doctor?"

Pepper rolled his eyes. "You know that's impossible — you were born to be one, Steve."

"I was born to be me," Steve deadpanned. "And _me_ wants to be a teacher, not a doctor."

"Well, good luck reasoning with Dad when the time comes," Pepper said, teasing his brother. "But I know that you'd make a great teacher."

"Fuck you," Steve replied, "But thanks. Please be there when I finally tell them that I'm not interested in following to Dad's footsteps."

Pepper nodded, flicking through the channels in Steve's televisions. "Of course, I always have your back."

Steve smiled. He then sat up and opened the file his father gave to him. The first thing he noticed was the picture of a seemingly sullen young man perhaps his age. He had long wavy hair, piercing blue eyes, and a jawline so evident that Steve could practically himself being pricked by it.

 _He does look troubled_ , he thought to himself. _I can_ _'_ _t wait to meet_ —

He flipped the picture and saw the name of the boy.

 _James Buchanan Barnes._

* * *

 **Author's note: Leave some reviews? Yes? I'd like that! *smiles sheepishly***


End file.
